


Cat's Cradle

by Geoduck



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: A man who can kill with wires was once a boy. And just how did the boy become that man?





	

"Look, lads, it's Wanker! Say hello, Wanker!"

"My name'th not Wanker, it'th..."

"Now, now, Wanker, you know it's not polite to disrespect your betters, don't you?"

"Yeth...but..."

The older, bigger boy smiled coldly. "Then, nancy boy, your name is `Wanker' and will always be 'Wanker.'"

* * *

The boy sat at his desk sullenly. He refused to cry. He might be weak now...he might lisp...and he might have a sissy name...but he had talent. And someday, he might have a chance to use his talent, to prove to those bullies that he was better than they were.

"Today, children, we shall me doing something special for Arts and Crafts. It's an ancient tradition of string art called `Cat's Cradle.'"

The boy looked up in surprise. "`Cat's Cradle'?"

Perhaps `someday' had arrived sooner than expected.

* * *

"After the understandable confusion that accompanied the destruction of the classroom, it was discovered that fourteen of my classmates had been mysteriously...decapitated. It was a notorious case that monopolized the tabloid newspaper headlines for several weeks thereafter. That, incidentally, was my **last** day at St. Albans' Kindergarten."

Seras blanched. "Oh dear God in heaven."

Alucard smirked. "Told you not to let Walter reminisce."

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble: a story of exactly 200 words.
> 
> Originally written and published to ff.net in 2002 or 2003.


End file.
